Bound By Blood
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen thought about the first time she and John made love after the injection of the Source Blood drove her into john's arms and into his bed.


Summary: John and Helen indulge in an afternoon of passion..

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Pairing: Helen and John

**BOUND BY BLOOD:**

_The blood burned; it felt like liquid fire. Helen could barely focus on what her friends were saying. She felt too good to pay attention. Every nerve ending in her body was alive to the point it felt like electricity buzzed and sizzled over her skin. She was nothing but feeling. All she wanted in that moment was John; she wanted him to feel this with her. Catching his eye Helen smiled and ran her tongue over her lips. He knew what she wanted. Leaving his friends John came to her taking her hand and together they slipped through the door that led to the street. They couldn't get out fast enough._

_Before she knew it they were in front of her residence. Helen could get the door open fast enough for her liking. John was so close behind her that his breath tickled the fine hairs on her neck; it made her pulse speed up. She needed him with a powerful hunger that she had never known before. John turned her, took her mouth. He tasted so good. Helen managed to get the door open and they stumbled inside with John kicking the door closed. She dragged John into the nearest room; the parlor. Taking them to the floor Helen clawed at his waist coat and shirt while John fumbled with the buttons of her dress in his rush to get her naked…_

"Magnus?"

Helen looked up at her protégé as he clapped his hands to get her attention. "What?" She asked. It was all she could think of to ask since she had been thinking about her and John after the source blood. That had been a night full of passion and fire and ecstasy. Helen would almost give anything to be back in that night, to feel what she felt then. The last shred of her real feelings, what kept her connected to the world of the living, died when Ashley died. The only time she felt real was with John. He made her feel alive.

"You ok?" Will inquired. He had been going over a sighting of a red list abnormal with Magnus and then when he looked up she had zoned out.

"Yes," Helen answered. "I'm fine. My mind has been elsewhere lately." She wouldn't elaborate on that; her mind was stuck on John and all the wicked pleasurable things he could do to her body. Before she could think herself out of it Helen said, "I'm going out for a few hours." And then she was out of her office and rushing down the stairs. She had to see him, had to be with him.

Helen wasn't surprised to see John standing just outside the gates of her Sanctuary. He was waiting for her, counting on the fact that she would come to him. She hated it when he knew she needed him before she knew herself. Helen was just glad that he was there. She took out her iPhone and keyed in the controls that shut down the EM shield. John wasn't there to threaten her; he was there to bring her body to life with feeling. He was there to make her feel again.

John had been waiting nearly an hour for Helen to come outside to him. He had been lounging in his temporary bed when he felt a clawing need to have her. It was the Source blood that bound them together, made him hunger for her and her blood. Instantly he teleported outside the gates and waited for her. He saw her walk outside and felt the hum of the EM shield lower. With just a thought John stood in front of Helen, his Angel of Mercy. John was about to speak when her hand covered his mouth. "Take me out of here." Helen said. John nodded. He took them back to his temporary residence.

**HOURS LATER:**

Helen fell to John's side panting. She had just had her third mind blowing orgasm in a hand full of hours and she was just starting to feel her hunger abate. The first time it had been violent, a battle of heat and fevered touching tasting. The second time had been just as rushed only with more hands and lips rather than teeth and nails. This time it had been gentle and easy. Her hunger was still there, but not as a thundering roar in her blood that demanded appeasement. She smiled when John nipped the side of her neck. He knew when to be rough with her, to be a conqueror, or to be gentle taking the time to bring her passion to a raging inferno. "That was… exactly… what I needed." Helen moaned arching her back.

"Glad to be of service." John whispered. Her body was a drug to him, more so than her blood. The night they changed due to the source was the night he had hungered for her, craved her like an unholy addiction. They had been together, but not in the same intensity. The first night they made love they had been on fire, or it felt like that.

Helen stretched again and caught a flash of blue. "Is this a new blanket?" She asked.

"No," John replied kissing her shoulder, "It just looks different because you're underneath it." He chuckled. The last time they had been here they had made it as far as the bed, but never under the covers. This time they weren't so lucky. He was just happy they had made it through the door.

"Oh," Helen muttered and smiled. She looked out the window seeing the first edges of Dusk darkening the sky. When she had left her Sanctuary it had been early afternoon and now the sun was sinking below the horizon. Time truly had no meaning when she was with John.

"Isn't this where you run out the door?" John asked breaking the mood. This was about the time where Helen would gather her clothes, get dressed, and run back to the security of her Sanctuary.

"I would if my legs were working." Helen laughed turning into his side where she rested her head on his chest so she could listen to his heart beat. She just wanted to feel nothing but bliss for a while longer. She didn't want to go back to the Sanctuary and dive back into work. Helen only wanted to be with John. The first time she had come back to him Helen had sworn to herself that it would be the last time, and then it happened again, and again. It kept happening. She hadn't even told the others that John was back in the city. Helen couldn't bring herself to tell them.

John wrapped his arms around Helen, just keeping her close. They couldn't spend a lot of time due to the energy creature. As much as he wanted to be with her John had the urge to try and hurt her. Sometimes Helen thrived on the pain they inflicted on each other in the throes of passion. He loved to hurt her in just the right way and being hurt by her. It wasn't a question of lust between them; it was a question of trust. A person had to trust the one they were with. John wanted to know if Helen still trusted him because he trusted her.

Helen sensed a shift in John. She turned her head sinking her teeth into the flesh of his chest. John growled and rolled her beneath him pinning her arms above her head. All she could do was smile a wry grin at him. When ever she felt any strong emotion was within the confines of John's arms. Some days she could fool herself into thinking that this was the John she had loved with reckless abandon all those years ago. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" John asked. Helen kept him close at times, but he wanted to know the extent of her trust in him.

"Depends…"

"Do you trust me?" John repeated.

"Yes," Helen whispered. It didn't matter how many people he had killed, at the end of the day Helen Magnus trusted Jack the Ripper.

John smiled. That was what he had wanted to hear for years. He slid his hands from her wrists, over her palms, and reached for the handcuffs he had stashed under the bed near them. "Then trust me now," He whispered against her lips as he closed the cuffs over her wrists. Helen flinched beneath him out of instinct, but she quieted almost instantly. John looked into her eyes, expecting to see fear; instead he saw lust, heat. She was turned on by the handcuffs. He chuckled when he felt her knees rest against his waist trying to take him into her body. John pulled back and spoke, "Slow down, you have plenty of time still."

"John," Helen moaned. She wanted him too much. Time didn't matter when she was with John. He was all she thought about lately. He was all she could feel. When they parted, for days afterwards she could still feel his flesh against hers, his dark kiss on her lips. At night her mind would replay all that John had done to her and she was one fire all over again.

"Keep your hands where they are, the minute you move them I stop." John cautioned. She nodded and took a deep shuddering breath. He loved the power he had over her body. It fueled him, fed him.

John kissed her, leaving her breathless, before he laid a heated trail over her skin, her heart, her stomach. She shuddered again, moaning. He sank his teeth playfully into her hip before running his tongue over the impression. This was the way he loved her, with the right amount of violence. It was a violence that Helen knew how to respond to, had responded to it ever since the night they injected the blood. Using tongue and teeth John licked and nipped his way back up her stomach to her left breast where he could feel the thundering of her heart. He ran his tongue up from the underside of her breast to the nipple.

Helen arched her back into him when his mouth closed over her left nipple. All the while she wanted to sink her nails into the tender flesh of his shoulder to show him how much she loved what he was doing. John gave her pleasurable pain and in turn so did Helen. It was her vice, she like a little pain during sex. But if she moved her hands then John would stop; she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to torment her, to tease, to pleasure. Helen had never wanted to move her hands as much as she did when John marked her. He sank his teeth into the tender flash of her left breast. He was marking her as his and Helen loved every minute of it. Helen felt so alive.

John pulled away and looked at her. Helen's skin was flushed, a rosy red. She looked amazing, a feast for his eyes. John placed a kiss between her breasts before moving back down her body. He kissed the top of her right thigh just feeling the beat of her femoral artery. John rested for the knife that glinted in the sun light just a few feet from where they were. He flicked open the blade, the sound made Helen jump. She looked at him, her breathing rapid in response. "Shh, shh, shh," John soothed, "Trust me," He smiled at her. Helen was still in a state of passion. The knife hadn't scared her; it only made her burn hotter. He slid the sharp blade down the inside her thigh making a cut only an inch in length. It took a minute for the blood to fill the cut, the blood that he craved more than anything. John placed his mouth over the wound and drank deep.

Helen arched her back at the feel of the cold steel against her flesh and then dug her nails into her palm at the feel of John's mouth over the wound. She should be repulsed that he was drinking her blood, but ever since the night of the experiment there had been a little vampire in them all. Just as john craved her blood, Helen hungered for his in return. The only emotion that she felt at the feeling of John feeding from her was excitement. He knew how to make her feel a fierce all consuming ardor that it made her crazy. Helen moaned loudly digging her nails into her palms so she wouldn't move, wouldn't touch him.

John pulled his mouth away and back up to Helen's mouth where he kissed her. He wanted her to taste her blood on his tongue. She kissed him back with passion and fire. His Helen was on fire and it was because of him and only him. John skimmed his hand over her hip, between her legs; she was wet, so wet. He pulled his mouth from hers and asked, "Again?"

Helen brought her knees up, "Definitely again." She answered. John lunged forward tearing a moan from her throat. Again, she badly wanted to touch him, to dig her nails into his flesh as he slid in and out of her. He must have sensed her thoughts, sensed what she wanted. John entered her slowly as he ran his hands up her arms, over her wrists so he could release the cuffs. Helen immediately wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back. In turn John wound his arms around her waist so he could sit up, keeping her close. She enclosed her legs around him fusing her mouth to his. Helen moved over him, rotated her hips, and brought about the pleasure they ultimately sought from the other. She could feel it building, burning brighter, hotter, driving them crazy.

John loved when Helen used pain on him; his vice was hers as well. He splayed his hands over the expanse of her back, just feeling her move, feeling her rising and falling over him. Her body and blood was a drug, and addiction, that he would never be free of. She was in his blood just as he was inside of her. They were bound for eternity by blood, love, and passion. He tried to keep his mind, tried to hold off his release so he could savor the feeling of her more, but she did her best to bring him over the edge. It was then that he felt it; felt the tight cord break as cold steel touched his shoulder.

Helen reached for the knife just as she felt the last shards of her control loosen. She ran the blade over his left shoulder. John's hunger for her blood had been sated, but not hers. As it was the first time they made love to each other, Helen placed her lips over the wound in his shoulder taking in his blood as she came in his arms. John shuddered below her, wrapped his arms tighter around her. He growled his pleasure at her feeding. This was the one thing that was never denied her. Tearing her mouth away she shouted out her completion. Helen quivered in John's arms just holding him to her, keeping him inside of her for a little while longer.

John stayed where he was holding Helen as she shuddered with the last remnants of her release. He still felt the aftershocks coursing over him. For now John was glad that she had wiled away her afternoon in his arms; he didn't know when she would come back for more. Against his wishes John's body started to calm, started to fall into sleep. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake. But he had no control at that moment and he was asleep against her.

Helen felt the moment that John had slipped into unconsciousness. His breathing had evened out and his head rested on her shoulder. This would have been the time that Helen would have used to gather her clothes and slip out the door, but she couldn't bring herself to move away from him. She knew he was a monster, a killer. Except this was John, her John that she loved so much it broke her heart every time she had to leave him. Using what strength she still had Helen adjusted their position so that she could maneuver them back to the make shift pallet on the floor. Exhaustion was clawing at her mind, sleeping was coming up on her quicker than she would have liked.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

John woke to cold and darkness. Before he opened his eyes to confirm what he knew, Helen was gone. She had left, like always, while he slept. Opening his eyes John sat up to see her sitting in the window seat staring out at the city. To say he was surprised was an understatement. John was shocked that she was still here. In the moon light he could see all the scratches and bruises start to form. By morning they would be gone. On impulse he touched the knife mark and smiled. He had fed from her and she had fed from him keeping the addiction going strong. It assured him that she would return to him. Getting up he walked over to her and kissed her temple. "I thought you would have left by now." He muttered situating himself behind her. Helen didn't say anything as she leaned back against him with her back resting against his chest and her arms on top of his bent legs. The blanket she wore felt warm against his lap.

"I thought about it, but I couldn't leave you," Helen replied tucking her head up under his chin. "When I'm out there, I feel cold, lifeless. Oh I put on a good front and fool the others, but inside I'm dead. I died the day our daughter gave her life to save the network." Helen said because she could, she could voice her fears from the safety of John's arms. "The only time I feel anything is when I'm with you."

John knew what she meant; he had felt it the last time he has been in her Sanctuary. The look in her eyes was angry, but it lacked the power he had seen before. Only when they fought had she awakened slightly. Every time she came to him the first time was always violent; he wanted to fight him. "You could stay," John mused but he knew she wouldn't.

"I can't do that," Helen whispered. As much as it appealed to her she had work to do.

"What has you so eager to return to your Sanctuary?" John teased wrapping his arms around her.

"My father left me this new puzzle, a mystery really, in the form of 3-D city." Helen answered. "Nikola's there working on it. He's like a dog with a bone trying to figure it out."

"Nikola?" John asked.

"Now, now, don't be jealous," Helen said. "After all it's your bed I come to, not his." She snuggled into his arms more for warmth than for anything.

"Because, you've never had it so good as you've had it being with me." John whispered.

Helen smiled and was grateful that John couldn't see her face. She wasn't going to deny it, because it was true. John was the only one who knew how to hurt her in the right way to make it pleasure and not pain. "Or it could be from the fact that I have to feed form you the same way you feed from me or I lose my mind."

"You went one hundred years between feedings." John pointed out.

"Actually I didn't." Helen turned in his arms, went to her knee's and continued, "When you were sick, dying, I drew some of your blood. It was only after that, that I even thought to use my blood to save you."

John thought back to every time he and Helen had made love before the time of the Ripper. Every time they had from each other just as they had done that first night. It was because of the blood that he knew how she felt, where she was, when she needed him. Her blood was the reason the insanity got worse; it had been denied him for well over a hundred years. "It's why my insanity from that creature got better after I took you poisoned blood and the electro-shock Nikola used on me."

"Truly we are monsters," Helen sighed. "The source blood has made us slaves to each other."

"It's not so bad…" John muttered. He would be Helen's willing slave for eternity.

"No, not so bad," She replied settling down in his arms again. But soon she would have to leave this haven and return to the coldness.

"When you leave, I'll go with you so you don't have to feel dead inside." John kissed her temple and hugged her closer. Right now they just stayed watching the city and feeling content.


End file.
